hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter
|image1 = Hunter.png|Head Hunter Full Body.png|Full Body |theme = False Knight |location = Greenpath }} The Hunter is a Quest NPC in Hollow Knight. He gifts the Hunter's Journal, a bestiary detailing all enemies in Hallownest. Lore When the Hunter was young, he and his siblings used to hunt each other in their nest.Fungling Hunter's Journal entry: "When I was young, my brothers and sisters and I would hunt each other in the nest. Now I hunt alone." Ever since then, he hunts alone without any companion or partner.Oblobbles Hunter's Journal entry: "No mate has ever come forth to stay by my side..."God Tamer Hunter's Journal entry: "Some hunters train beasts to join them in chasing down prey. I tried it once, but couldn't resist the urge to test my companion's strength against mine." The Hunter tries to kill any living being he can find, which he does only for his own sake, believing this to be the nature of the Hunt.Mosscreep Hunter's Journal entry: "I used to think these things were merely ambling plants. When I learned they were actually living creatures, I began to kill them on sight. This is the nature of the Hunt!"Sibling Hunter's Journal entry: "Far down below us, beneath the kingdom, the air grows stiller and a sense of emptiness pervades. Can life flourish down there? If so, I will hunt it."Dung Defender Hunter's Journal entry: "Fighting for 'honour', or for 'loyalty'... you may as well be fighting for dust. If you want to kill, do it for your own sake. That is the nature of a true Hunter." In addition to this, he attempts to eat certain creatures, even infected ones, though he does not like the taste of those.Ambloom Hunter's Journal entry: "Lie on your belly, open your maw and let this tasty morsel stroll straight into your stomach."Grub Mimic Hunter's Journal entry: "Luring an enemy close by pretending to be a weak little grub. Very cunning! Unfortunately for them, I eat these grubs as soon as I see them."Husk Bully Hunter's Journal entry: "A thick orange mist fills these walking corpses. It has a sweet, sickly taste to it. I find it foul. After you kill these creatures, I suggest you do not eat them." He looks down on the bugs of the kingdom of Hallownest, regarding them as weak and pathetic,Leaping Husk Hunter's Journal entry: "The bugs of old Hallownest did not hunt their own food, they had it brought to them. That's why they were so weak. That's why their kingdom crumbled into dust and faded away!"Fungified Husk Hunter's Journal entry: "The bugs of Hallownest are so pathetic that being infected by poisonous fungi actually increases their chances of survival! They really are absurd creatures." with their kingdom being destined for ruin.Husk Dandy Hunter's Journal entry: "It seems the weakest, greediest members of Hallownest were also the one who exerted the most influence. Truly a Kingdom that was always destined for ruin." Upon completion of his quest, the Hunter will be biding his time before his next hunt begins, as he believes that a true Hunter has no home or kingdom.The Hunter: "I'm only biding time a moment, before next my hunt begins. A true Hunter has no home, no kingdom and I'm eager for new prey." In-game events The Hunter is located in Greenpath. When he is first approached, he gives the Hunter's Journal and tasks the Knight with completing the Journal by killing or defeating a specified amount of each enemy.The Hunter: "My journal. It will aid you. At first the text may seem difficult to discern, but a learned hunter will come to understand its words. Venture the depths of this land and slay its beasts. Prove yourself worthy to bear the mark of Hunter." When the Hunter's Journal is complete, returning to the Hunter awards the Hunter's Mark and the True Hunter achievement. Before getting the Hunter's Mark from him, the ground below collapses and it is revealed that the "cave" is actually a hood and the rest of his body is a large thin figure. He then roars and boss music briefly plays complete with a title card, making it seem like a boss battle. The music then stops abruptly and the Hunter puts his hand out with the Hunter's Mark in it. Location The Hunter is located on the east side of Greenpath above Stone Sanctuary. 01.png!Location in Greenpath}} 01.png!Hunter's room before getting the Hunter's Mark |Image2=Screenshot HK The 02.png!The Hunter giving the Hunter's Mark |Image3=Screenshot HK The 03.png!The Hunter after getting the Hunter's Mark}} Achievements Trivia *The Hunter was first revealed in a Kickstarter update: :"If you explore the Greenpath carefully, you'll come across the mysterious Hunter in his lair. He'll give you his Hunter's Journal, and charge you with the task of defeating enemies, adding their details to the journal. And so your hunt begins!"Kickstarter update of August 19th, 2016. *If the Grimmchild Charm is equipped, the Grimmchild will attempt to attack the Hunter when he roars, but stop after a moment. This does no damage to the Hunter. *Before being dropped into the pit to receive the Hunter's Mark, a choice will be given of "Ready to receive reward?". *The roar the Hunter uses is the same as Brooding Mawlek's. }} ru:Охотник es:El_Cazador pt:O Caçador Category:NPCs (Hollow Knight)